


kouhai never kou-die

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Child Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Next Generation Captains (Haikyuu!!), Trans Terushima Yuuji, Trans Yahaba Shigeru, and shirabu's, chat fic, ennoshita and akaashi are the moms, futakuchi's parents are fucking dicks, mentions of transphobia, teru's mom is great, yahaba's arent the best :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oikawaii ✩ has added shit-abu, terf-shima, yahaha, akasshi, futa-cutie, and enno-shit to the chat!shit-abu: wtfshit-abu: what is thisaka my attempt at a next gen captains chat fic with a lil fluf, angst, humour, and found family along the way <3
Relationships: 2ND GEN CAPS, Akaashi Keiji & Ennoshita Chikara, Ennoshita Chikara/Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Futakuchi Kenji & Shirabu Kenjirou & Terushima Yuuji & Yahaba Shigeru, Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru, Terushima Yuuji/Nametsu Mai, endgame Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji/Akaashi Keiji, second generation captains - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	1. captain tomfoolery aka oikawa what r u doing

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo :D this is my first ever time writing any of these characters hehehe so i hope they aren't ooc :'))))
> 
> hope u guys enjoy!!

oikawaii ✩ has added shit-abu, die-chi, bokubro, monuwu, terf-shima, yahaha, akasshi, futa-cutie, and enno-shit to kouhai never kou-die

shit-abu: wtf 

shit-abu: what is this

oikawaii ✩: hey hey~~ 

yahaha: oikawa-san what r u doing 

die-chi: Captains groupchat. 

die-chi: This is Daichi Sawamura, by the way. 

terf-shima: AWWWW YEAHHHH

terf-shima: CAPTAINS GC PART TWOOOO

futa-cutie: what does he mean part two who r all of u 

monuwu: he was captain last year too, this is his second captain groupchat 

futa-cutie: moniwa wtf 

futa-cutie: i don’t even know these people why do i have to be in a gc w them 

terf-shima: RUDE! 

futa-cutie: who r u 

terf-shima: terushima yuuji (´꒳`) captain of the johzenji volleyball team!!

monuwu: ?;!:&/&&/&:$:$:$;!!;’fm

yahaha: what

monuwu: FUTAKUCHI DONT BE SUCH A LITTLE BRAT YOU DO TOO KNOW THESE PEOPLE THEY ARE YOUR OPPONENTS AND NOW YOUR FRIENDS

futa-cutie: oh hey kamasaki 

monuwu: DID U HEAR ME PUNK 

futa-cutie: yeah yeah 

futa-cutie: :p 

monuwu:?;:&!;!sorry about that 

monuwu: but kamasaki IS right, you’re all captains now which means you’re all friends and allies 

futa-cutie: fine fine 

futa-cutie: who r the rest of u 

yahaha: yahaba shigeru, captain of aoba johsai 

oikawaii ✩: thats right! ヽ(´∀｀ヽ) yahaba-kun is my lil successor! 

yahaha: :/

shit-abu: shirabu kenjirou, captain of shiratorizawa 

oikawaii ✩: yeah daichi said we had to add u for some reason 

die-chi: oikawa don’t start 

oikawaii ✩: fineeee -_-

die-chi: ignore him, shirabu. he isn’t good with people 

shit-abu: oh i know 

oikawaii ✩: HEY >:( 

akasshi: Akaashi Keiji, captain of Fukurodani. 

enno-shit: ennoshita chikara, captain of karasuno

futa-cutie: cool i guess 

monuwu: futakuchi……. 

monuwu: u have to introduce yourself too…… 

futa-cutie: oh right 

futa-cutie: futakuchi kenji, captain of date tech :3

oikawaii ✩: okay now that that’s out of the way 

oikawaii ✩: u boys play nice!!! 

oikawaii ✩, die-chi and monuwu have left the conversation. 

terf-shima: COOL!!! NO PARENTS TO BOSS US AROUND!!!

futa-cutie: now we can use bad words

terf-shima: frik

akasshi: hell 

terf-shima: AKAASHI WTF 

terf-shima: U CSNT SYA THTAT WE SAID BAD WORDS NOT BAAD WORDS 

shit-abu: this is gonna be a long fucking year 

yahaha: didn’t think anyone from shiratorizawa had it in them to say anything even remotely smart but i have to agree 

shit-abu: FUCK YOU 

enno-shit: guys calm down 

enno-shit: it’s been barely a minute without supervision and you’re already at each other’s throats 

futa-cutie: it do be like dat sometimes 

yahaha: shut the fuck up 

futa-cutie: creampuff has some balls apparently

yahaha: WTF DO U MEAN CREAMPUFF 

shit-abu: ur hair asshole 

yahaha: WHAT ABOUT IT?????

shit-abu: it looks like a creampuff

yahaha: WELL URS LOOKS LIKE A MUSHROOM AND U DONT SEE ME CALLING U MUSHROOM 

enno-shit: yahaba lower your voice, shirabu don’t egg him on

yahaha: fine.

shirabu: whatever. 

futa-cutie: man ennoshita sure made you his bitches pretty quickly 

yahaha: LITERALLY WHO ARE U 

shit-abu: WHO DO U YHINK U ARE 

futa-cutie: hmmmm

futa-cutie: i guess people who share the same brain cell really do think alike 

yahaha: SHUT UP????????

yahaha: I HATE TJIS GUY 

shit-abu: ^^ :/ 

akasshi: Futakuchi-san, please be civil. You don’t have to try and rile everyone up like that.

futa-cutie: 

futa-cutie:.... sorry akaashi :( 

terf-shima: wait did shirabu just agree with yahaba without insulting him 

shit-abu: the enemy of my enemy is my friend 

shit-abu: and in this case the enemy is futakuchi and the f

shit-abu: the fr- the f-

shit-abu: i cant even say it 

yahaba: FUCK YOU YOU’RE SO DRAMATIC 

futa-cutie: wow my power

shit-abu: god what are you talking about now

futa-cutie: the way i managed to link shiratorizawa and aoba johsai for a whole second there god i’m great

yahaha: i fucking hate it here

terf-shima: hmmmm

terf-shima: interesting….

enno-shit: what

terf-shima: you, ennoshita, are the spitting image of daichi and sugawara combined, but that’s where the resemblances stop. 

futa-cutie: wdym

terf-shima: futakuchi is Nothing like moniwa. moniwa was babey. futakuchi is evil.

futa-cutie: HEY

futa-cutie: I RESENT THAT STATEMENT

terf-shima: ITSNOT A BAD THING UR JUST EVIL

terf-shima: anyways akaashi is obviously nothing like bokuto since he was basically bokuto’s mom.

akasshi: I won’t disagree. 

terf-shima: and then yahaba and shirabu are like two oikawas except for neither of them use kaomojis 

shit-abu: WTF

shit-abu: TAKE IT BACK

yahaha: WE ARENT BOTH OIKAWA WE’RE NOTHIGN ALIKE

terf-shima: its jus facts sorry to say it

futa-cutie: no u aren’t

terf-shima: no i’m not :3

bokubro: oh? 

bokubro: what’s this?

shit-abu: wtf

akasshi: Bokuto-san what are you doing here?

bokubro: beats me! woke up from a nap and here i was!

terf-shima: BOKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

bokubro: TERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

terf-shima: I MISSU SO MUCHC

bokubro: I MISS U TOO BRO :(

akasshi: Ah, I see. Oikawa-san added Bokuto-san at the same time as the other’s, however he wasn’t online and didn’t leave when the rest of them did.

bokubro: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

futa-cutie: makes sense 

bokubro: SO SMART AKAASHI

bokubro: BUT I REALLY SHOULDNT BE HERE THEN

bokubro: BYE GUYS! HAVE FUN! 

bokubro has left the conversation

terf-shima: aw :(

terf-shima: i miss him :(((

futa-cutie: don’t cry teru

futa-cutie: u still have me ;)

yahaha: gross

**yahaha has gone offline**

**shit-abu has gone offline**

**enno-shit has gone offline**

**akasshi has gone offline**

terf-shima: GUYS WTF

futa-cutie: FINE WHATEVER US TOO

**futa-cutie has gone offline**

**terf-shima has gone offline**


	2. CRIME BRÛLÉE MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!! ((someone stop them))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some group bonding u know how it is

terf-shima: guys i amcryign so hard rn thsi is NOT funnyt

akasshi: Are you alright?

terf-shima: IM WATCHING BH6 AND I JUSTCANT SROP CRYING OVER TADASHI

terf-shima: WHAT WAS TH REASON

akasshi: Oh.

akasshi: You’re fine. 

**akasshi has gone offline**

terf-shima: WTF SO MEAN

futa-cutie: HAHSDHUIBOD

terf-shima: do NOT laugh at me

terf-shima: i’m in serious pain >:(((((

futa-cutie: don’t worry dude i’ll kiss it better ;)

terf-shima: all i need ;))))

yahaha: god shut up

terf-shima: YAHABAAAA

terf-shima: I MISSED UUUUUU

yahaha: it hasnt been that long teru

terf-shima: so u didnt miss me D:

yahaha:

yahaha: …. i didnt say that …..

terf-shima: AWWWWWW

terf-shima: SO SWEET YAHABA ILU

futa-cutie: does that mean u missed me too :3

yahaha: no die. 

futa-cutie: I HATW YOU

yahaha: okay and? stay mad.

terf-shima: guys dont fighttttt 

terf-shima: there’s enough of me to go around ;)

enno-shit: HELLLLOOOOO LOSERSSSSSSSSSS

futa-cutie: wh

terf-shima: TANAKA

enno-shit: TERUUU

futa-cutie: i hate that teru already knows everyone

enno-shit: SHUT UP FUTASHITTY 

futa-cutie: god i canr stand this man

enno-shit: BRUH HOW DOES FUTA END UP IN HERE AND I DONTTTTT

shit-abu: …. because he’s a captain

futa-cutie: LOOK AT SHIRABU JUMPING TO DEFEND ME

shit-abu: i’m not shut up

shit-abu: i’m just explaining why we’re stuck w u

futa-cutie: i literslly cant stand any of u

yahaha: ok then sit down

futa-cutie:

futa-cutie:

futa-cutie:

terf-shima: holy shit he’s pullign an oikawa tgis is so funny

yahaha: a what

yahaha: wtf does that mean

terf-shima: shhhh

terf-shima: give him a sec

futa-cutie:

futa-cutie: I’m Done. 

**futa-cutie has left the conversation**

yahaha: good riddance. 

akasshi: How is that ‘an Oikawa’?

terf-shima: oiks used to do it all th time when everyone was makign fun of him

shit-abu: the world feels so much brighter now that he’s gone

enno-shit: shirabu, yahaba, be nice

terf-shima: aw :( tanaka’s gone

enno-shit: don’t sound so disappointed! >:(

shit-abu:..... sorry

yahaha: ^^

terf-shima: now that he’s gone we can compliment him and he’ll never know

shit-abu: why would we do that

terf-shima: because he’s pretty but i csnt say it to his face mf does NOT need a bigger ego

terf-shima: so anyways he’s verypretty and i jus think that He.

enno-shit: agreed. 

akasshi: I also think he’s sort of pretty. 

yahaha: he’s not here you can say it he wont know

akasshi: 

akasshi: He’s very pretty.

shit-abu: okay now someone add him back

**terf-shima has added futa-cutie to the conversation**

futa-cutie: back already ohohoho?

futa-cutie: guess you guys couldn’t handle me being gone for even a second longer :3

yahaha: nah, it’s just not fun to make fun of you when you aren’t here

futa-cutie: THATS WHAT U GUYS WERE DOINGN!?!?!?!

futa-cutie: I AM UNAPPRECIATED INMY OWN TIME

futa-cutie: FUTURE GENERATIONS WILL LOOOK DOWN ON YOU FOR BELITTLING THEIR KING LIKE THIS

shit-abu: can u leave again

shit-abu: i’m already tired of you 

futa-cutie: BRUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

akasshi: Silence. 

futa-cuite:

shit-abu:

yahaha: 

terf-shima: 

enno-shit:

akasshi: Thank you.

enno-shit: this is nice. 

enno-shit: peaceful.

futa-cutie:

futa-cutie:

futa-cutie:

3:04p.m.

terf-shima: I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE

terf-shima: I NEED TO EXPRESS MYSELFFFF

shit-abu: gdi

enno-shit: it was nice while it lasted

futa-cutie: AWWWWWWWW YEAHHHHHH

futa-cutie: SELF EXPRESSIONN

futa-cutie: ﾟ･:*｡(ꈍᴗꈍ)*~｡*:･ﾟ

terf-shima: something about futa using kaomojis is honestly so threatening

futa-cutie: WTF IM BABEY

futa-cutie: ITS IN MY NAME :3 

yahaha: you are probably guilty of every crime ever 

futa-cutie: the only crime i’m guilty of is stealin yo bitch （˶′◡‵˶）

futa-cutie: and arson

yahaha: what

yahaha: kenji what

shit-abu: wtf

yahaha: FUTAKUCHI WHAT

terf-shima: and he’s off to set yet another building on fire <3 my little kenji is growing up so fast :’)

shit-abu: i like to think i have very good critical thinking skills but i genuinely cannot tell if this is a joke

enno-shit: the issue is that i have no evidence proving that futakuchi WOULDN’T commit arson

yahaha: teru is he joking 

terf-shima: What the fuck. Why would he lie about something like that. Not funny you guys. 

yahaha: are you fucking kidding me

yahaha: TERUSHIMMAMIF I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU AND YOUR SIDE HOE

futa-cutie: hey now

futa-cutie: i am NOT a side hoe. 

futa-cutie: check yourself bitch

enno-shit: futakuchi have you really committed arson

futa-cutie: guys wtf it’s not arson

futa-cutie: it’s an art form 

shit-abu: oh god

terf-shima: its

terf-shima: c r i m e b r u l é e

futakcuhi: YEAAA THATS THE SHIT!

yahaha: i’m fucking out of here

shit-abu: ditto

enno-shit: bye guys. 

terf-shima: wtfff :((((

futa-cutie: it always comes down to just the two of us, yuuji

terf-shima: and it will stay that way 

futa-cutie: when the earth crumbles >:)))))

terf-shima: we will be the only ones remaining >:))))))

futa-cutie: terushima & futakuchi

terf-shima: yuuji & kenji 

futa-cutie: FOREVERRRRRRRRR

terf-shima: TOGETHERRRRRRRRRR

futa-cutie: FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

terf-shima: TOGETHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

futa-cutie: FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

terf-shima: TOGETHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

9:34p.m.

shit-abu: i cant stand them 

yahaha: funny, i cant stand them OR you

shit-abu: i dont even have it in me to fight you today

yahaha: wtf

yahaha: this relationship wont work if we dont both put the time and energy into it, kenjirou

shit-abu: shut the fuck up oh my god

yahaha: I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL?!?!? 

yahaha: AND YOURE JUST GOING TO THROW IT ALL AWAY!?!?

yahaha: because you’re TIRED!?!

shit-abu: who the fuck is this

yahaha: commit, kenjirou

yahaha: LIVE A LITTLE

yahaha: DONT YOU LOVE ME!?!?!

yahaha: YOU CANT JUST WALK AWAY FROM ALL THIS

shit-abu: i cant believe im saying this but give yahaba back his phone

shit-abu: this is creeping me out

yahaha: aw ur no fun :(((

shit-abu: and who the hell are you

yahaha: *gasps*

shit-abu: did you just fucking type out gasps

yahaha: rude!

yahaha: our little kouhai hasn’t spoken about us at all!?!!

yahaha: i cant do this, i feel faint

yahaha: where is the respect? the love?

yahaha: does our little boy not love us?!?! does he no longer cherish the idea of us!?!

yahaha: i see the light… if only shigeru had cared for his dear senpais a little more

shit-abu:

shit-abu:

yahaha: nice going kenjirou. you and shigeru just killed matsukawa

shit-abu: who

yahaha: you wound me!

yahaha: i feel myself following in my dear friend’s footsteps

shit-abu: where is yahaba

yahaha: sleeping

yahaha: or dead

yahaha: one of the two

yahaha: [IMG-728]

terf-shima: WTF

terf-shima: AOBA JOHSAI SLEEPOVER AND I WASNT INVITED???

terf-shima: HANAMAKI IM HURT!! 

yahaha: NOOOO TERUUUU 

yahaha: WE FOUGHT FOR YOU I SWEAR

yahaha: IT WAS A VALIANT BATTLE, BUT IN THE END, WE FAILED.

terf-shima: D:

shit-abu: i’m done.

**shit-abu is now offline**

yahaha: how sad

yahaha: if onlYDOISHN)WJ_KEO{W

yahaha: 

yahaha:

yahaha: does anyone know where i can hide two young adult sized bodies

terf-shima: awww he’s awake :3

terf-shima: did u have a nice nap yahaba

yahaha: die. 

futa-cutie: awwwww someone’s cranky

yahaha: where the fuck did you come from ew

futa-cutie: that’s a loaded question

yahaha: nvm

yahaha: im going back to sleep 

yahaha: i hate all of you <3 goodnight lovelies

**yahaha is now offline**

terf-shima: rude


	3. chapter three and the plot is already progressing?? sounds sketchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some yahashira bonding, a new development, + the first hints at something else hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am having SO much fun writing this fic so i hope u guys are enjoying it too!! angsty stuff will come in during the later chaps >:)))

yahaha: [IMG-429]

yahaha: god what a loser 

enno-shit: is that shirabu 

yahaha: yes

shirabu: wtf 

shirabu: where are u 

terf-shima: ^^^^

terf-shima: TELL ME SO I CSN COME HANG OUT W U GUYSSSSS

yahaha: >:)

yahaha: [IMG-301]

yahaha: look at him

yahaha: sitting all alone like a LOSER

_“You’re all alone too!”_

Almost every head in the coffee shop turned to look in the direction of the indignant cry. Shirabu, who had swiveled around in his chair, went pink instantly at the attention as Yahaba laughed into his hand.

Muttering angrily, Shirabu shoved his phone into his pocket and walked over to Yahaba’s table. He placed his latte down and sat in one of the chairs.

Shigeru’s eyes widened slightly. “W-What are you doing?” 

“Well I’m not going to pretend I don’t know you.” Shirabu replied nonchalantly, taking a sip from his drink. That was fair, Yahaba just hadn’t been expecting the sudden company.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, one brow raised. Shirabu smirked at him. Yes, that’s right. _Smirked_. Yahaba hadn’t even known he was capable of not frowning. 

“Getting coffee obviously.” He snorted. “What else would I be doing?” 

“No I mean-“ Shigeru pursed his lips, trying to keep from snapping at the other setter. “This place isn’t even that close to Shiratorizawa.” 

“It’s Miyagi.” Kenjirou shrugged, taking yet another large sip of his drink. “Everything’s close. Some things are just closer.”

Yahaba quirked a brow, smiling inquisitively. 

“A-And I like the coffee here…” Shirabu mumbled, face getting slightly redder. Shigeru laughed, rolling his eyes. He looked away as he took a sip from his iced coffee. _He’s cute when he blushes…._

_wait WHAT_

He instantly choked on his drink, sputtering like mad. _I can’t believe I said that what the fuck what the fuck-_ He coughed a couple more times, face growing red at both the stares he was getting from the people around him and his own thoughts. 

“Oh my _god_!” 

Yahaba’s head instantly snapped up. Shirabu was laughing. Shirabu Kenjirou was _laughing_. Through every match they’d ever played against each other, all of Shiratorzawa’s and Aoba Johsai’s antics, he’d never seen Shirabu laugh. 

He swore to every god there was he died right there. 

“Are you like, okay?” Kenjirou questioned, smiling with wide, surprised eyes. 

“Fine.” Yahaba muttered, brain almost completely fried. “It just went down the wrong way.” He lied, trying to angrily will his blush away. 

_Since when did he find Kenjirou cute?_

terf-shima: guysssss :(

enno-shit: they haven’t answered in a while

akasshi: Maybe they’ve killed each other. 

shit-abu: nope

shit-abu: [IMG-291], [IMG-477], [IMG-792] 

_Image desc. Image one: Yahaba sitting across from the table scrolling on his phone. Image two: Yahaba looks up from the phone directly into the camera. Image three: Yahaba angrily shouting at the camera._

futa-cutie: wtf do u mean nope that shows him moments away from killing u

shit-abu: shut up

terf-shima: wait did you move closer to him

shit-abu:

shit-abu: no

yahaha: he did. 

yahaha: he walked right over >:3

shit-abu: fuck you

“Don’t you say that to me!” Yahaba looked up from his phone accusingly in mock shock. Shirabu grinned at him and he definitely did _not_ feel it in his chest. 

“You’re done your drink.” The shorter noted, “Do you want to uh-” He looked away, gritting his teeth. “Do you want to-” Yahaba smirked slyly. 

“Want to what?” He cooed, resting his chin on his hands and leaning forward. Shirabu began to blush even further. “Want to what? _Kenjirou?_ ”

The teen in question growled angrily, turning to glare at Shigeru. _“Do you want to keep hanging out!?”_

For the third time within one sitting, most eyes fell to them. Shirabu’s eyes widened instantly. Yahaba, who was trying not to lose it laughing, sent an apologetic smile to the owner of the store working the register who looked as though she was ready to kick the two of them out. “Sorry Yatori-san!” He apologized, stifling his laughs still as Shirabu glared at him. 

“Anyways,” He smiled, almost genuinely. “I would… be fine with that…”

The two stood wordlessly, grabbing their coats. Shirabu also had a pair of earmuffs, a scarf and mittens. Yahaba noticed he was staring at him. 

“What?” He glared. 

“It’s cold.” Kenjirou replied simply. “You’re going to be cold.” 

“Shut up,” Yahaba rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pocket. 

terf-shima: hi hi everyone ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

futa-cutie: who tf 

enno-shit: ???

terf-shima: ♡ლ(´͈◡ુ`͈ლ)

futa-cutie: who are u

enno-shit: what r u talking about

futa-cutie: teru would NEVER use kaomojis

futa-cutie: therefore i repeat

futa-cutie: who are u

terf-shima: kenji :( u dont recognize me??

futa-cutie: what

terf-shima: i’m hurt, really ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

terf-shima: and to think! i was helping you with your spikes just two days ago

futa-cutie:

futa-cutie:

futa-cutie: are you fucking kiddingf me

terf-shima: >:33333

futa-cutie: MAI NAMETSU WHAT THE FRESH FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH TERUSHIMA YUUJI

enno-shit: ((who is mai))

akasshi: ((I don’t know))

terf-shima: bro chill

futa-cutie: TERU WHAT IS MY LITTLE SISTER DOING WITH YOU

terf-shima: a) she isnt your sister, she’s your manager

terf-shima: b) she’s older than u

terf-shima: c) …….

terf-shima: 

terf-shima: c is we are on a date 

futa-cutie: what.

terf-shima: supriseeeeeee :D

futa-cutie: Yuuji. Hand the phone back to Nametsu. 

terf-shima:

terf-shima:

terf-shima: hai hai ☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*(´∀｀)*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆

futa-cutie: do NOT use kaomojis with me young lady

enno-shit: ((akaashi are you scared too))

akasshi: ((Surprisingly, yes.))

futa-cutie: Quiet. 

futa-cutie: Nametsu, how long have you and Yuuji been dating?

terf-shima: .,.,.,...,.,.

terf-shima: this is our third date

futa-cutie: i…

futa-cutie: i dont know how to feel about this

futa-cutie: do you like him?

terf-shima: ….

terf-shima: i do. a lot. like a lot a lot.

terf-shima: and i NDO QNIK@MWDJOK{DK

terf-shima: AWWWWW GUYS

terf-shima: MY GF REALLY LIKES ME DID U HEAR THAT

futa-cutie: you’re making it hard to be upset with the two of you

futa-cutie: wait did you wrestle the phone out of her hands

terf-shima: a little

terf-shima: she let me tho. we both know she’s stronger than me :p

futa-cutie: fuck it. 

futa-cutie: i am. 

futa-cutie: i am happy for you guys. i think. 

terf-shima: AWWWWW KENJI BRO I LOVE YOU

terf-shima: mai says “who cares it’s not his relationship, nosy fuck”

futa-cutie: tell mai i hate her and she’s stupid

futa-cutie: wait no

futa-cutie: WAIT NO

terf-shima: she smiled and said she’ll see you at practice tmrw

futa-cutie: FUCK

futa-cutie: MAI IM SORRY 

futa-cutie: MAI I DIDNRMEAN IT

futa-cutie: NAMETSU?????????? 

futa-cutie: YUUJI?????

“Ohohohoh?” 

Shirabu stopped in his tracks. He and Yahaba had been walking down the sidewalk casually, window-shopping and making amble conversation. (i.e. insulting each other and nearly pushing one another into traffic)

“Oh god,” He muttered, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Without warning there was a hand on one shoulder and a chin resting on the other. 

“Shirabuuu!” The two captains turned around to see Tendou Satori smiling widely at them. 

“Hello there, Tendou-san.” Shirabu greeted. The college boy looked in between the two kids before him. 

“What’s this?” Without warning, he was inches away from Yahaba’s face, their noses almost touching. 

“T-Tendou-san!” Kenjirou cried, grabbing at his former teammate’s arm. Shigeru looked almost terrified. “How many times did Reon-san and Washijo lecture you about personal space last year!?”

“Ohhh,” Satori grinned at Yahaba, “You’re Aoba’s captain, aren’t you?”

“T-That’s right!” The boy in question nodded, body tense. 

“My my,” The middle blocker looked over at Shirabu. “Does Wakatoshi know about your betrayal-” he gasped, “are you two _dating/em >!?!!?”_

__“What!? No!!” Kenjirou shook his head vehemently and _damn_ if that didn’t hurt a little. _Just a little._ _ _

__“What a relief!” Tendou sighed, “You two sort of look like brothers so it’d be kind of weird.”_ _

__Both boy’s eyes practically bugged out of their heads. _They WHAT!?__ _

__“Well I should go. I’m already late for class. See ya Shirabu and friend!”_ _

__Just like that, Tendou was on his way, leaving the two of them frozen in place._ _

__

__

__enno-shit: can we talk again_ _

__futa-cutie: yes_ _

__enno-shit: oh thank god_ _

__enno-shit: that was the scariest moment of my life_ _

__akasshi: I was scared too._ _

__akasshi: However,_ _

__akasshi: It did make Futakuchi-san seem much more attractive in my eyes._ _

__enno-shit: ^^^ same_ _

__futa-cutie: what_ _

__**akasshi has unsent a message** _ _

__**enno-shit has unsent a message** _ _

__futa-cutie: WHAT_ _

__futa-cutie: NO_ _

__futa-cutie: I DIDNT GET A CHANCE TO SCREENSHOT_ _

__futa-cutie: SAY IT AGAIN_ _

__futa-cutie: I CAN BE SEXILY THREATENINGN_ _

__futa-cutie: EVERYONE BE QUIET. IM IN CHARGE._ _

__akasshi: No. Not the same._ _

__futa-cutie: dammit._ _

__shit-abu: what did i miss_ _

__futa-cutie: i was betrayed by my best friend and sister and akaashi and ennoshita think i’m sexy_ _

__shit-abu: okay so nothing_ _

__futa-cutie:_ _

__futa-cutie:_ _

__futa-cutie:_ _

__**futa-cutie has left the conversation** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i was really very conflicted abt who to put teru with like i literally sat down with a pen and paper and wrote down possible ships HAHSNDN i considered a bunch of ships but especially because i see teru and futa as brothers it was Superrrr hard to pick. it somehow came to me that mai and teru would be ADORABLE :3 she’s such a badass and he is such a wild card that i really just thought they’d be adorable together hehehe i hope they grow on u guys cause they’re already growing on me a LOT :D

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys liked it! quarantine has given me TONS of time to write so u can expect a new chapter very soon!!


End file.
